Loca familia
by Juanita Arcoiris
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza con nuestra pareja favorita que decide adoptar a una pequeña de un orfanato, acompañenlas en los diferentes desafíos que les pondrá esta nueva decision.
1. Nuevos retos

_**Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction, me presento soy la gran JUANITA ARCOIRIS y vengo a quitarles el tiempo con este intento de fic de mi pareja favorita de SNK Ymir x Christa así que sin más les dejo está loca historia inventada en un día de aburrimiento. **_

**UNA LOCA FAMILIA**

Estaba completamente fastidiada, esa era la tercera vez en que esos incesantes lloriqueos la despertaban esa noche y no era para menos pues, al día siguiente tendría que levantarse muy temprano para ir a trabajar.

Se giró a zarandear a la persona que la había persuadido a tener esa cosa llorona que llevaba días sin dejarla dormir para que la callara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué sucede Ymir?- Preguntaba una somnolienta Christa a la castaña que tenía enfrente toda irritada.

-Enserio me vas a decir que no oyes a tu pequeña criatura del demo… - No pudo terminar su frase por qué sintió un fuerte cabezazo de parte de la rubia que hizo que le dolieran los dientes.

- ¡YMIR! Ya te dije que no le digas así a la bebe – Le reclamo a la castaña al mismo tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama y hacia un puchero.

- Ya ya, lo siento, pero estoy cansada, son las dos de la madrugada y quiero dormir bien- decía la castaña con su típica cara seria para demostrarle a la rubia que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

- Eso no es suficiente, ahora como castigo tendrás que ir tu a ver que tiene esta vez – le dijo la rubia a la castaña con un tono autoritario en su voz, pero la verdad la mandaba a ella para ver si así mejoraba su relación con la pequeña pues desde que esta llego no han hecho más que pelear.

- Yo no pienso ir tú la querías, tú la cuidas – Decía la castaña irritada pero al ver la cara de enojo que le ponía la rubia casi cae de la cama por correr a ver a la habitación contigua a ver qué cosa tenia ahora esa pequeña llorona.

Mientras caminaba a la habitación recordaba el cómo es que se había metido en ese lio.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Ymir regresaba agotada de un largo día de trabajo en la estación de policía y su más reciente ascenso no le permitía estar mucho tiempo en casa y por lo tanto no podía ver a su pequeña diosa y eso la irritaba un poco._

- Christa, ya vine – _decía una agotada morena mientras caminaba a la sala de estar a donde suponía que se encontraba su amada diosa._

- Oh Ymir bienvenida, no pensé que llegarías temprano hoy – _decía la rubia mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sillón en donde estaba sentada para darle un tierno beso en los labios a la castaña._

- Ja pues por ser recibida así a diario vendría temprano, además se ve que me has extrañado – _le dijo a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura._

_- _Pues sí pero busco formas de entretenerme mientras no estas, por ejemplo viendo televisión – _le dijo a la castaña apuntando al aparato que estaba encendido en la sala de estar._

_- ¿_A si? Bueno, pues entonces vamos a verla, quiero sentarme un rato estoy agotada, la estación esta más activa que nunca, las personas se están desquiciando en este loco mundo – _decía sentándose en el sillón mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro y veía lo que la ojiazul veía minutos antes de su llegada _- ¿Qué estás viendo? – _le pregunto a la rubia que se sentó a un lado suyo._

- Solo estoy viendo las noticias, nada del otro mundo – _decía la rubia con un tono despreocupado._

- Oh, así que estás viendo las noticias para ver si yo aparezco en ellas, eh jajajaja –_dijo mientras recibía un fuerte cabezazo en la barbilla de parte de la rubia por burlarse de ella y por haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía._

- No, solo estoy intentando distraerme un rato, no solo pienso en ti, ¿sabías? – _dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando a ver la televisión _– Ahora solo vela ¿quieres? –_ dijo aun sin mirar a la castaña directamente para darle a entender su enojo._

- Esta bien, la veré si así dejas de lloriquear – _dijo acomodándose y abrazando a la rubia con su brazo para después pegarla a ella._

_Christa estaba a punto de reclamarle a la castaña cuando un informe en las noticias de última hora llamo la atención de ambas._

- En las ultimas noticias nos informan el hallazgo de una pequeña bebe de aproximadamente 10 meses de edad abandonada en la entrada de la iglesia con una nota que decía lo siguiente "háganle lo que quieran ya no me interesa lo que le pase"; las autoridades decidieron poner en adopción a la pequeña, esperemos que la adopten pronto, gracias por sintonizarnos nos vemos en la próxima emisión de este noticiero, buenas tardes – _decía el conductor del noticiero mientras el programa acababa y Ymir apagaba el televisor._

- Que fastidio, vez lo que te digo, el mundo se está volviendo loco – _volteo a ver a la rubia esperando una respuesta a su comentario pero en vez de eso vio a una rubia consternada y derramando algunas lágrimas, Ymir al ver a la ojiazul en ese estado se asustó y instintivamente la abrazo _–C-Christa ¿Qué te ocurre? – _le pregunto algo asustada a la pequeña rubia._

-Na-nada es solo que, me da tanta tristeza ver que haya gente tan cruel como para abandonar a un bebe tan pequeño en una iglesia- _decía mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración y secar sus lágrimas._

-No te preocupes, no le paso nada malo, además, ya los oíste, ya está en un orfanato y en adopción, seguro estará bien- _le decía a la rubia mientras rompía el abrazo y la veía a los ojos para despreocuparla._

- ¿Y si la adoptamos nosotras? – _pregunto la rubia sin pensar a la castaña._

_Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿Cómo es que se le podía ocurrir tal locura?; era de esperarse de alguien como ella, por eso le decían diosa, porque siempre está preocupándose por todos incluso a costa de ella misma y tampoco se arrepentía nunca de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara pero por eso la amaba porque con su bondad la había sacado del hoyo en donde estaba metida y con su actitud bondadosa la enamoraba cada día mas de ella; por eso y por muchas otras cosas simplemente no podía negarle nada a ella y eso era lo que más detestaba, fácilmente podía enfrentarse a los peores lunáticos y criminales y vencerlos pero jamás podía vencer esos ojos azules como el cielo que la tenían completamente hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que los vio._

-P-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?; no creo que sea muy buena idea, además, gracias a ese reportaje ya ha de haber muchas parejas que quieran adoptarla, no creo que podamos…- _no pudo terminar su oración por que Christa había sellado sus labios con un beso, primero tierno y después apasionado que la castaña no dudo en corresponder, después de un rato tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y la rubia fue la primera en romper el silencio._

- ¿No te gustaría tener una hija conmigo? – _pregunto triste a la castaña._

- ¡Claro que sí!; es solo que, como cuidaríamos de ella, yo no sé cuidar a un bebe, es más ni siquiera se cocinar, sin ti, seguramente moriría de hambre o en un incendio por intentar hervir agua para un te – _decía recordando la vez que Christa había tenido que salir y la había dejado sola en casa sin comida preparada debido a las prisas_

- No te preocupes por eso, aprenderás, yo te enseñare todo lo que tienes que hacer- _decía la rubia a la castaña intentando aguantar la risa al recordar a la más alta corriendo de un lado a otro intentando apagar las llamas que ella misma había provocado en la cocina._

- ¿Pero en donde dormirá? – _Pregunto la más alta a la rubia con la esperanza de que con esa excusa se olvidara todo el asunto._

_-_ Pues… podríamos desocupar la habitación que usamos como bodega, es bastante grande y para pagar las cosas que la bebe usara podemos vender lo que ya no usamos- _le dijo alegre a la castaña pensando que al fin cedería a su loca idea._

- Agh, en serio se ve que quieres adoptar a esa bebe, ¿Verdad? – _Soltó al fin la castaña resignada al ver que oponérsele a la rubia sería inútil._

- Si, tu dime loca desquiciada pero por alguna razón siento que esa niña debe estar con nosotras, creo que por que le paso casi lo mismo que a mí cuando yo era pequeña solo que yo tuve que sobrevivir sola porque nadie me quería cerca, por eso quiero darle una oportunidad a esa pequeña de tener una familia que la quiera- _le dijo a la castaña después de un largo silencio en donde buscaba las palabras correctas en su corazón pues eso era lo que sentía._

_-_ Esta bien, lo que tu desees, mi diosa – _le dijo la más alta a la rubia para después levantarse del sillón en donde estaba sentada y caminar hacia el teléfono. _

- ¿Qué haces Ymir? _Le pregunto a la castaña algo confundida. _

- Pues que crees que hago, estoy llamando a ese orfanato para hacer una cita lo antes posible si no de seguro la adoptaran antes de que podamos hacer algo ¿No es obvio?- _dijo la castaña volteando a ver a la rubia con su siempre cara seria y tono despreocupado._

_- _¡TE AMO YMIR! – _fue lo que grito la rubia antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la castaña para darle un rápido beso en los labios pues la rubia estaba al teléfono._

- También yo – _fue lo que le dijo a la rubia con una media sonrisa para después hablar por teléfono y hacer la cita para el día siguiente._

_Días después ambas estaban muy ocupadas pues tenían que preparar las cosas para que la bebe pudiera vivir con ellas, sorpresivamente habían conseguido lo que querían, gracias a sus buenos expedientes y algunas influencias de Ymir las habían dejado adoptar a la pequeña con la condición de que tuvieran lo necesario para que viviera con ellas._

_Y así comenzó toda una odisea por comprar ropa, leche, pañales, juguetes, muebles, pintura, en fin todo tipo de cosas para remodelar la habitación y que ya tenían fastidiada y agotada a Ymir pues ella se había ofrecido a armarlos muebles y pintar las partes altas del cuarto según ella para no gastar en decoradores._

_-_ Oye Christa estoy muy cansada, ¿Podemos dejarlo ya por hoy?- _le pregunto a la rubia dejando una brocha con pintura en un bote vacío._

_- _Ok pero mañana temprano me ayudaras a terminar, además ya solo falta acabar de pintar y acomodar los muebles – _le dijo a la castaña al ver que esta estaba a punto de caer dormida por culpa del cansancio._

_- B_ueno pero dime ¿enserio tiene que tener un mural con un arcoíris? – _le pregunto a la rubia señalando con una gota resbalando por su sien el mural que acababa de pintar._

- Sip, para que se sienta cómoda y feliz siempre – _le dijo a la morena para después abrazarla y salir junto con ella del cuarto recién pintado._

_Un par de días después de haber terminado las remodelaciones y de haber aguantado los reclamos de Christa al enseñarle a preparar todo lo que un bebe necesita Ymir regresaba del trabajo sin esperarse la sorpresa que se llevaría._

_-_Christa ya vine, me llamaron y dijeron que ya podríamos reco… - _la castaña no pudo terminar su oración por que un pequeño tren de juguete se estampo con fuerza en su cara haciendo que cayera al piso y buscara al culpable de aquella acción – _Pero qué demonios… ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?! – _grito enfurecida y lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 1 año de edad su tez era un poco bronceada, tenía los ojos negros y tenía el cabello negro y algo largo._

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Acaso hay duendes en mi casa? – _decía la castaña confundida y más por el golpe que acababa de recibir -¡CHRISTA HAY DUENDES EN LA CASA! –gritaba desesperada hasta que vio que detrás de la pequeña salía una rubia divertida por lo que acababa de pasar._

_-_ Jajajajajajaja, no Ymir ella es la pequeña que adoptamos – _dijo la rubia muy divertida aun aguantando la risa al ver la cara que ponía la castaña al escucharla._

_-_¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – _le dijo a la rubia algo molesta intentando quitarse de encima a la pequeña que intentaba golpearla en la cabeza con el mismo tren de juguete que antes le había arrojado a la cara._

_- _Me avisaron en la mañana y pensé en ir a recogerla y darte la sorpresa – _le decía la rubia a la castaña con una enorme sonrisa que sabía que haría que Ymir no se enfadara._

_-*suspiro* _Bien, pero vaya forma de recibirme, pensé que esta enana era uno de esos duendes que salen en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas – _dijo mientas levantaba a la pequeña morena de la playera y veía como esta intentaba zafarse de su agarre inútilmente._

- Ymir no la cargues así, dámela – _dijo la rubia enfadada y quitándole a la pequeña; mientras Christa se llevaba a la pequeña a su habitación esta le sacaba la lengua a la castaña la que al ver esa acción por parte de la pequeña se molestó y le regreso el gesto infantilmente para luego ir a su habitación a cambiarse._

_*** Fin Flashback ***_

Rio al recordarlo y se decidió a entrar a aquella habitación - ¿Qué te sucede pequeña Yui? – pregunto a la morena que estaba sentada en su cuna con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pequeña al ver que no era Crista sino Ymir quien venía a dormirla se hizo la orgullosa y volteo la cabeza para no ver a la castaña.

- Orgullosa ¿Eh?, sabes, te pareces un poco a mí, sé que por algo te caigo mal pero me han mandado a cuidarte así que dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- la pequeña al parecer se dio cuenta de una sinceridad que la castaña nunca había mostrado por eso volteo a verla aun con lágrimas en los ojos

- Me- meeyo- dijo con algo de dificultad y viendo a la castaña con la cara más triste y tierna que la castaña haya visto

-*_maldición odio esas caras tiernas de____cachorrito triste* _Oh entonces porque tienes miedo de dormir sola te la pasa llorando ¿Es eso?- le pregunto la castaña mientras la cargaba y la abrazaba.

- S- si – contesto la pequeña abrazando a la mayor buscando protección en su pecho.

Christa se levantó de la cama 30 minutos después de que Ymir se había ido, todo el tiempo estuvo esperando oír los gritos de fastidio de Ymir o los berrinches de Yui pero nunca los escucho, así que se imaginó que algo raro había pasado y fue a la habitación en donde se supone que debían estar Ymir y Yui.

- Ymir, ¿Estás aquí? – pregunto susurrando y asomando su cabeza en el marco de la habitación de Yui.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cuna según Ymir para vigilar a la pequeña desde un lugar cómodo, estaban durmiendo las dos abrazadas.

Crista no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a su habitación por su cámara para sacarles una foto, sabía que cuando se la mostrara a la castaña intentaría borrarla pero para eso sacaría varias copias y esperaría los reclamos de parte de la castaña.

- Y tú que decías que no se llevarían bien- fue lo que dijo antes de ponerles una sábana encima y darles un beso en la frente a cada una para después volver a dormir .

_**Bueno esto es todo por ahora queridos lectores, la verdad no sé si me salió muy bien el primer capítulo pues soy nueva en esto así que espero que me dejen un review diciéndome en que tengo que mejorar así que siempre y cuando les guste tratare de actualizar cada semana**_

_**PD: Quien encuentre la palabra que me relaciona en el fic tendrá un mensaje con un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el fic en un futuro.**_

_**Sin más que agregar me despido ADIOSITO.**_


	2. Antes del caos

_**HOLA mis queridísimos lectores enserio lamento mucho la tardanza pero pase por una enorme crisis existencial y por consecuencia un bloqueo mental además de que las tareas de la escuela no me ayudaron a recuperarme (estúpida escuela T_T) pero ya estoy de vuelta gracias a mis bien merecidas vacaciones así que en cuanto Salí de la escuela corrí a casa a escribir este nuevo capítulo de LOCA FAMILIA y por adelantado le pido una enorme disculpa a quien ganó el concurso del capítulo anterior no escribí exactamente nada relacionado a lo que te mencione por una razón que explicare al final del capítulo porque sé que ya quieren leer así que sin más ¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Shingeky No kyojin no me pertenece a Isayama-sama (si fuera mío ya existiría el YUMIKURI)**_

LOCA FAMILIA

Ha pasado un mes más o menos desde que la pequeña Yui llego a la vida de nuestra feliz pareja; aunque las cosas no han mejorado mucho en su relación con Ymir ambas han aprendido a mostrarse su cariño muy a su forma.

Se preguntaran que forma es esa y la respuesta es muy simple, con sus peleas infantiles y berrinches para llamar la atención de Christa pues ahora tienen una rivalidad por su atención. Pero eso lejos de molestar a la rubia le provoca una inmensa ternura y mucha gracia pues sus peleas consisten en que Ymir moleste por todo a Yui y termine siendo mordida por la pequeña.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_-Entonces, ¿Puedes venir Christa?- _Pregunto cierta chica castaña al otro lado del teléfono, desde que la rubia tenía que cuidar de Yui había dejado de pedirle que le ayudara en eventos nocturnos que siempre se alargaban hasta altas horas de la noche pero esta vez la necesitaba para cerrar un trato muy importante con el representante de un gran restaurante.

_-No lo sé Sasha, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudarte pero ahora tengo que cuidar de Yui y casi no puedo salir menos a esas horas- _La rubia enserio sentía el no poder ayudar a su amiga más porque sabía lo importante que era para ella el trabajo que tenía en la compañía restaurantera de su padre y la dedicación que tenía en ello era admirable por eso le dolía el no poder ayudarla.

_- Vamos Christa, sabes que si vas no correrás ningún peligro yo te recogería y te llevaría de vuelta a casa, además siempre te doy un poco de dinero por toda tu ayuda- _la castaña le suplicaba a la rubia, ella era su única esperanza _-¿No puedes hacer que Ymir cuide a Yui? La reunión será mañana y por lo que se es su día libre.-_

_-No lo sé Sasha, ella y Yui no se llevan muy bien que digamos y…-_

_-¡POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO! Tu eres mi única esperanza – _Esa era su última oportunidad de convencer a la pequeña Diosa.

Christa suspiro resignada, sabía que no podría negarse a la súplica de su mejor amiga _–Esta bien, le diré a Ymir apenas llegue del trabajo y te avisare después a ver si acepta.- _

_-Gracias Christa te debo una espero tu llamada, adiós- _ Y así finalizo la llamada una alegre castaña.

_-Supongo que tendré que convencer a Ymir de algún modo- _La rubia sabia de que Ymir cedía a sus suplicas siempre pero esta vez no sería tan fácil convencerla y menos cuando ella y Yui no estaban solas sin pelear 1 hora.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un par de horas después Ymir regreso a casa fastidiada del trabajo pero estaba feliz porque al día siguiente descansaría y estaría todo el día con su pequeña diosa y también con Yui para molestarla.

_-Christa, Yui ya regrese- _Al entrar a casa logro percibir un delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina y no dudo en ir corriendo a ver qué es lo que Christa había preparado de cenar.

_-Oh Ymir, bienvenida, siéntate prepare una deliciosa cena para ti- _Después de decir esto la rubia esbozo una angelical sonrisa que hipnotizo a la castaña que solo asintió y se sentó frente a la mesa.

_-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- _Pregunto a la castaña aun con aquella sonrisa.

La castaña tuvo que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para salir de su trance –_Agotador y estresante, hoy solo estuve sentada haciendo un montón de papeleo- _Soltó la castaña con un tono de cansancio y fastidio en su voz _-¿Y tú? ¿La latosa de Yui no dio problemas hoy?- _ Pregunto la castaña dándose cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba por ningún lado –_Por cierto ¿Dónde está?-_

_-Está dormida, no te asustes no saldrá de la nada a morderte- _Dijo la rubia riendo.

-_Ja ja, que graciosa, yo no le temo y además ¿Qué no se duerme siempre a las 10 de la noche?-_

_-Si pero hoy la lleve al parque y supongo que está agotada.-_

_-Bueno al menos ustedes se divirtieron hoy, pero bueno pasando a otras cosas, ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana? Yo estaba pensando en ir al parque o a comer a algún lado, pero no se ¿Tu qué opinas?-_

_-Eh… yo bueno… es que…como explicarte…- _La rubia se puso muy nerviosa, no era buena mintiendo y menos a Ymir.

_-Estas muy rara Christa, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?- _Esa actitud en la rubia no era muy común y solo lograba ponerla nerviosa, sabía que le pediría algo que no le gustaría para nada.

-_Pero te vas a enfadar cuando te lo pida- _Hablo la ojiazul después de un largo silencio -_¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?-_

_-Ok, está bien no me enfadare pero dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- _Con lo que la rubia le dijo terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas así que trataría de no enfadarse por ella.

_-Sasha… me pidió que la ayudara mañana en una cena- _Listo, lo había dicho ahora solo quedaba ver que hacia la castaña.

Ymir al escuchar eso se quedó de piedra si Christa se iba eso significaba que se quedaría sola con Yui por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y esa no era muy buena idea que digamos.

-_¿Yo tengo que cuidar al pequeño duende? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- _La castaña estaba muy confundida tenía miedo de quedarse sola con la pequeña y más si era por mucho tiempo -_¿Por lo menos la chica patata se asegurara de que estés a salvo?-_

_-Si Ymir no te preocupes por mí pero hazme el favor de cuidar de Yui, te prometo que incluso dejare tu cena preparada y la de Yui también tú solo tendrás que calentarla, por favor.-_

_-No se Christa, sabes que yo no le agrado a esa pequeña y de seguro terminare con graves mordeduras si tú no estás.-_

_-Oh vamos Ymir, yo creo que Yui solo quiere que le pongas un poco más de atención y dejes de molestarla tanto.-_

_-Ummm…. No lo sé- _Esta vez la morena lo dijo con un tono más divertido, sabía que acabaría cediendo a las suplicas de su rubia pero eso no significaba que no pudiera sacarle un poco de provecho.

_-Por favor hare lo que tú quieras-_ La rubia aún no se podía dar cuenta de las intenciones de la más alta y eso según esta la hacía ver como un pobre ángel inocente y puro, aunque lo último no fuera tan cierto.

_-¿Segura que harás lo que yo quiera?- _Le causaba tanta ternura verla tan inocente después de todo lo que le le había hecho que tenía que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse.

_-Ehh… supongo perro por favor cuida de Yui por mí- _Supo que algo tramaba la morena en el momento que vio esa sonrisa en su cara, pero si aceptaba podría convencerla.

-_Bien, la cuidare entonces, pero con la condición de que dejemos la cena y pasemos directo al postre.-_

_-Pe… pero no prepare ningún postre- _La rubia no entendía a que se refería la morena.

_-Oh Christa si vieras lo adorable que te vez- _la morena se agacho a la altura de su diosa para susurrarle algo al oído.

"_El postre eres tú" _Christa se puso de todos colores al escuchar las palabras de la morena y se puso muy nerviosa también.

-_Pero no podemos Ymir ¿Qué tal si Yui despierta?-_

_-No te preocupes no creo que despierte, tu misma lo dijiste, está cansada por que la llevaste al parque y se la paso jugando.-_

_-Pero es que…-_

_-Sin peros, tu dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera así que ahora vendrás conmigo- _ Ymir no espero a que Christa le replicara y la cargo en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación para después cerrar la puerta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al día siguiente Christa se despertó y volteo a ver el reloj que tenía encima de su mesita de noche. El pequeño reloj marcaba las 8 a.m. Al parecer no era tan tarde como ella pensaba así que intento levantarse para empezar a hacer el desayuno pero unos brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

_-Ymir, tengo que hacer el desayuno-_

_-No, siempre haces demasiado ruido y además quiero dormir así contigo- _

La morena empezó a besar el cuello de su rubia pero el grito de la pequeña Yui que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación las distrajo y las hizo voltear.

_-¡TU PEQUEÑO DUENDE!, ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE?!-_

La pequeña a pesar de que no podía hablar muy bien si entendía todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijeran así que solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa y levanto su pequeña manita con las llaves en ella

_-¡AHORA SI PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, VEN ACA! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS CONSEGUISTE ESAS LLAVES?!- _La morena salto de su cama y empezó a perseguir a la pequeña por toda la casa maldiciendo el momento en que dejo las llaves encima de la mesa del comedor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría y escuchaba como peleaban ambas morenas Christa solo se levantó y suspiro –_Supongo que ya no pobre volver a dormir, mejor me apuro a hacer el desayuno- _Solo alcanzo a decir esto cuando escucho algo romperse y salió corriendo a ver qué había pasado

Al llegar a la sala vio vidrios en el piso de lo que antes era su jarrón de porcelana favorito y con una cara de enojo que más bien parecía de puchero volteo ver a las dos morenas de pie junto a ella.

_-¡¿QUIEN ROMPIO MI JARRON?!-_

Ambas morenas se vieron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo se señalaron para luego gritar _-¡FUE ELLA!-_

Christa suspiro y se levantó completamente rendida y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina –_Ymir solo limpia eso por favor, no quiero que se lastimen-_ Y así sin decir más entro a la cocina dejando a ambas morenas muy confundidas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Después de ese pequeño incidente y de que Ymir le pidiera perdón a Christa durante 15 minutos la tarde paso lo más normal posible teniendo a Yui con ellas; Christa ya se estaba preparando para su compromiso con Sasha pues esta le dijo que pasaría por ella a las 6 de la tarde y ya eran las 5 así que debía darse prisa si quería estar lista antes de que Sasha llegara.

-_Ymir, podrías venir quiero enseñarte que cenaran tú y Yui-_

_-Iré si me ayudas a desatarme-_

_-¿A qué te refieres Ymir?- _La rubia sabía que para engañarla Ymir hacia cosas raras pero que quisiera que la desatara era algo nuevo.

_-Ven a la sala y entenderás de que te hablo, no pienso estar gritando para que todo mundo se entere de lo que Yui me hizo.-_

Con eso y con el hecho de encontrar a Ymir esposada a la pata de la pequeña mesa de centro que tenían en la sala, Christa termino de convencerse de que dejar a ese par solo por más de 1 hora no era nada bueno.

_-Ymir ¿Por qué estas esposada a la mesa?-_

_-Por qué me di cuenta de que amo esta mesa y no quiero dejarla nunca más, ¡PUES TU QUE CREES! Yui me esposo- _Enserio la rubia era muy torpe por preguntar lo obvio pero ella era así, que se le podía hacer.

Con un gran esfuerzo Crista al fin encontró a Yui y logro quitarle las llaves para después poder quitarle las esposas a una Ymir bastante enojada y adolorida de la muñeca.

Si esto pasaba cuando Christa estaba en casa la morena no quería ni imaginarse como sería el resto de la noche; Sin duda esa noche tendría que cuidarse muy bien de lo contrario la pequeña Yui podría ingeniárselas para tirarla por la ventana o algo peor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores otra vez una enorme disculpa por estar ausente por poco más de 2 meses u_uU lo que paso es que todo el capítulo anterior que ya tenía hecho lo escribí en un cuaderno (mi error) y ese cuaderno fue encontrado por mi peor enemigo y posteriormente leído (no diré nombres) pero intento chantajearme por recuperarlo y obviamente como no accedí quemo mi pobre cuaderno (de ahí me entere que es ninfomano) en fin después de patearle el trasero me deprimí y me gane una pequeña suspensión pero fue poco comparado con lo que sufrió el tipo, pero al final ese pobre capitulo se perdió por que no alcance a pasarlo al PC Y TUVE QUE VOLVER A REESCRIBIRLO así que esto fue lo que salió así que espero comprendan el porqué de mi gran ausencia pero no se preocupen estoy de vuelta y no pienso abandonar esta increíble página y mejor no prometo actualizar en una fecha en específico porque soy propensa a olvidar hasta mi propio nombre XD así que sin más que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden**_

_**¡SIGAN BUSCANDO EL ARCOIRIS EN SUS VIDAS!**_


	3. Ymir sufre

**¡HOLA! Mis queridísimos lectores ¿cómo están?; ja creo que con ganas de asesinarme por no haber subido nada verdad, créanme que esta vez mi maldita inspiración tuvo la culpa de que no haya podido subir nada gracioso para ustedes que también pudieran disfrutar, pero bueno con eso del desestres de las vacaciones y con las cosas que vivo con mi pequeña Yui personal tuve muchas ideas nuevas y pude traer ante ustedes la continuación de esta divertidísima historia que a mí me encanta así que sin más que agregar por el momento les dejo este capítulo nuevo**

**¡NOS VEMOS MAS ABAJO!**

**Nota: **_"pensamientos de los personajes"_

Nuestra querida Ymir no podía creer que hubiera accedido a cuidar a esa pequeña latosa de Yui, no tenía ni idea de cómo sobreviviría la noche sin que Yui la tirara por las escaleras o se colara a la cocina y provocara a un incendio que de seguro la mataría; sinceramente ella cree que esa enana es la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio después de todo ¿Qué niño normal de 2 años de edad es capaz de esposar a una oficial de policía a una mesa?; Ninguno que sea normal así que debe pensar algo para llevarse bien con ella de lo contrario Christa ya podría ir comprando las flores para llevar a su tumba.

-Christa ¿estas segura de que ese demonio no me asesinara mientras duermo?- pregunto la pecosa a la rubia con un poco de temor en su voz mientras señalaba a la más pequeña de las 3

-Oh Ymir no seas tan dramática, ya te dije que si tratas bien a Yui ella hará lo mismo contigo, es muy simple- decía la rubia con reproche

-Es más fácil para ti decirlo, a mí me trata de la patada desde que llego o ¿acaso no recuerdas como me golpeo la cara con su tren de juguete?- reclamaba ya medio exaltada la morena

-Eso solo fue porque no te conocía, esa vez solo ha de haber pensado que eras un ladrón o algo así-

-¿Me estás diciendo que tengo cara de ladrona?-

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…. Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una especie de pandillera o asesina-

-¡CHRISTA!-

-Jajajajajaja, Ymir solo estoy jugando- la rubia se abalanzo sobre la pecosa para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso en la mejilla –Pero ya enserio solo intenta ser menos conflictiva con Yui y veras como muy pronto se llevaran mejor-

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si no quiere aceptarme?, sabes que se me dificultan bastante ese tipo de cosas, ya ves lo que me costó darme cuenta lo mucho que te amo- la morena puso una cara muy melancólica, aunque no lo pareciera quiere mucho a la pequeña por eso le preocupa mucho el hecho de ser rechazada por la misma

-Ymir….- la pequeña rubia le rodeo el cuello a la más alta con sus brazos – prométeme que harás todo lo posible por llevarte bien con Yui-

A Ymir le sorprendió ese gesto pero regreso el abrazo enseguida -…. Está bien, por ti hasta le compro un poni y créeme que eso ya sería decir mucho –

-Ves Ymir es por eso que te amo con todo y tu cara de delincuente-

-¡CRISTA!-

Cuando iban a empezar a correr por toda la casa tocaron a la puerta y Christa ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien era pues ya sabía que era su mejor amiga Sasha Braus o "la chica patata" como le dice Ymir por su gran apetito y en especial por las patatas de ahí el nombre que le puso Ymir –Sasha bienvenida- Decía Christa recibiendo a la castaña con un fuerte abrazo

-Diosa, me da mucho gusto volver a verte ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Ejem… lamento mucho interrumpir el reencuentro de las comadres pero… ¿que no tiene que irse?; deben estar esperándolas- Reprocho la más alta de las 3

-Oh cierto, lo siento Ymir te prometo que traeré a Christa sana y salva- dijo haciendo un saludo militar, parándose derecha y poniendo su mano en su frente a modo de saludo.

-Más te vale chica patata porque si no te juro que hare de tu vida un infierno- decía a la castaña más baja agachándose y jalándole la mejilla a la pobre Sasha

-Ya Ymir Sasha me cuidara bien además la que tiene que cuidarse eres tu recuerda que tú te quedaras con Yui toda la noche-

-….Ok vayan con cuidado y por favor Sasha no vayas a saltar sobre la comida es una cena muy importante si no, no hubieras llamado a Christa-

Y así se despidieron de Ymir, con Sasha más nerviosa de lo normal y Christa tratando de consolarla y animarla; en cambio el tormento de Ymir apenas empezaba, se estarán preguntando como, muy simple ya que Yui no está por ningún lado y Ymir está empezando a preocuparse, si no encuentra a la enana estará en serios problemas.

-Yui sal de donde quiera que estés que esto no es nada divertido- Después de estar como 15 minutos buscándola, al fin la encontró, pero lo que encontró no fue nada bonito.

La pequeña estaba dibujando sobre las paredes de su habitación con unos crayones de colores, Ymir al ver esto casi se desmaya y con mucha razón pues la pared era blanca y ahora tenía un montón de rayones de colores encima era como si le hubiera vomitado un arcoíris o algo así

-Yui ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?-

-Pintando-

-PERO NO AHÍ PARA ESO TIENES TUS CUADERNOS DE DIBUJO- Después de decir esto Ymir corrió y le quito todos los crayones a Yui

Yui solo se levantó con rostro de enfado y lo que hizo después no se lo esperaba ni Ymir; la pequeña salto sobre ella y le mordió la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo gruñéndole como un pequeño perrito

-¡AY YUI SUELTAME ESO DUELE!-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TITAN MALO!-

-Bueno ya estuvo suave deja de morderme la cabeza pequeño demonio- La pobre Ymir se quitó de la cabeza como pudo a Yui y la cargo como acostumbraba, de la playera para llevarla a la sala y sentarla sobre el sillón –Bien pequeño monstruo ¿por qué rayos te caigo tan mal?-

La pequeña no respondió nada, solo se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzados sin dirigirle la mirada a Ymir cosa que molesto un poco a la castaña

-Bien si no quieres decirme no tengo más remedio que ir a la cocina por la cena, uff… me pregunto ¿que habrá dejado de cenar Christa?... en fin quizá hizo algo de carne o…..-

-Mama-

-….. ¿Qué dices?-

-No se llama Christa, su nombre es Mama-

Las palabras de Yui la desconcertaron, el tiempo que llevaba con ellas nunca la había escuchado llamar a Christa mama; es más nunca le había escuchado decirle una palabra en específico para referirse a ella, solo se limitaba a responderle simples palabras como si o no pero nunca con la palabra mama –A ver ¿a Christa le dices mama y a mí solo me llamas "titán malo"?-

-Sí, Mama es buena y tú eres un titán malo- después de decir esto la pequeña le mostro su lengua para indicar su desagrado hacia Ymir.

-Bien monstruo entonces si quieres que mama no se enoje contigo "_y conmigo también"_ tienes que obedecerme por el resto del tiempo que ella esté ausente ¿Entendiste?-

-hmp…..-

-Tomare eso como un sí, ahora vamos a la cocina a cenar que si no tu madre nos matara a ambas- La castaña debía admitir que era raro llamar a Christa de esa manera y más escuchar a Yui llamarla así, pero ya se acostumbraría, ahora su nueva meta era lograr que Yui le tenga el mismo cariño que le tiene a Christa. –Bueno, siéntate en tu sillita que yo voy a calentar lo que sea que haya de comer- la castaña dejo a la pequeña sentada mientras iba al refrigerador a buscar la cena, encontrando una nota en el toper que le había dejado Christa "_Ymir, aquí está tu cena y la de Yui, hice spaguetti con albóndigas tu favorito por favor ayuda a Yui a comer y por favor no metas la cuchara en el microondas que lo vas a hacer explotar otra vez"-_ Eso ya lo sé que acaso Christa cree que lo voy a volver olvidar, que poca fe me tiene- decía la castaña irritada –Bien Yui solo pondré esto a calentar y lo podremos comer….- en el momento de terminar de decir esto y cerrar el refrigerador vio que Yui no estaba sentada es más ni siquiera estaba en la cocina –"_mierda…. No otra vez"-_

Yui por su parte estaba buscando en la habitación de sus protectoras un plumón de aceite que Ymir le había confiscado hace días para después guardárselo entre la ropa y volver a esconderse para volver a jugarle una mala pasada a la misma poniéndose en posición de ataque en las escaleras y apagando todas las luces; su plan era pegarle un susto de muerte a Ymir con una máscara que encontró en el cobertizo sabiendo QUE Ymir es muy asustadiza cuando se trata de cosas sobrenaturales y hechos que le ponen los pelos de punta a cualquiera; para después hacerla rodar por las escaleras y al final pintarle la cara con plumón permanente, mismo que había encontrado minutos antes.

-¡YUI MALDICION DEJA DE JUGAR CON LAS MALDITAS LUCES Y VEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ A CENAR!- La castaña iba subiendo las escaleras para atrapar a la pequeña y después prender las luces para bajar pero algo fallo en su plan pues al momento de entrar a la segunda planta una cosa pequeña con una cara horrible salto enfrente de ella y pegándole un susto de muerte –¡AAH MIERDAA QUE ES ESO!- Ymir por el susto salió rodando por las escaleras sin lastimarse gravemente solo con una pequeña contusión que la dejo inconsciente por un rato.

Yui al ver que su plan funciono bajo las escaleras para pintarle la cara a Ymir haciéndole incontables rayones y garabatos dignos de un niño pequeño y algo malvado sinceramente.

Un par de minutos después Ymir despertó algo adolorida pero sin recordar nada cosa que le extraño y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a la pequeña sentada en su silla tal y como la había dejado antes – Pero que raro… podría jurar que algo malo me pasó…. Nah que importa tengo hambre-

La pequeña solo podía reírse internamente sinceramente esa Ymir toda atontada y con la cara pintada de negro y dibujos indescifrables le parecía mejor que la Ymir imponente y con cara seria que veía siempre.

Por su parte Ymir nunca se percató de lo que le había pasado y trato de llevarse lo mejor que pudo con la enana como le había prometido a Christa, ayudando a la pequeña a comer su cena y después haciéndola tomar un baño que no fue tan simple pues termino empapada porque Yui no se dejaba y le brincaba encima a cada rato para al final de la noche sentarse con Yui en el sillón a ver una película "EL REY LEON" (mi película infantil favorita ;D) al final Yui cayo rendida y Ymir la llevo a su cama cargándola lo más delicadamente que pudo; después de arroparla y darle un pequeño oso de peluche con el que acostumbraba dormir se quedó observándola dormir plácidamente durante un rato para después acariciarle la cara delicadamente –Duerme bien pequeño titán- Después la castaña salió del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a la pequeña.

Un rato después Christa y Sasha entraban por la puerta felices y hablando de lo bien que había salido esa noche gracias a la pequeña rubia.

-Te agradezco mucho el que todo haya salido de maravilla gracias a ti-

-No me lo agradezcas Sasha fue un placer-

Ymir como estaba sentada viendo la televisión en la sala no se molestó en levantarse y espero a que las otras dos llegaran hacia donde estaba

Después de pasar a la sala las dos amigas se quedaron de piedra al ver la cara de Ymir, seguramente esos rayones eran obra de Yui pero lo que les daba gracia era que la castaña no se había dado cuenta por eso estaban que no podían contener la risa

-Hola Christa y patata ¿Cómo les fue en la cena?- Ninguna de las 2 contesto y solo se le quedaban viendo con una cara contraída por aguantarse una carcajada – ¿Pero qué demonios les pasa? ¡¿TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA O QUE?!-

-Ehh…. Ymir no te vayas a enojar pero si tienes algo en la cara- decía la pequeña rubia al fin riéndose junto a su amiga

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- al ver que no le respondían Ymir se dirigió al baño a ver su cara en el espejo que estaba casi toda negra y llena de rayones con plumón permanente

-¡HIJA DE LA…. YUUUI!-

**Como ven lectorcitos ¿Qué les pareció? A mi sinceramente me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo pero quiero saber si a ustedes les gusto así que dejen su review diciéndomelo o lanzando tomates o lo que quieran decirme.**

**Bueno otra cosa sé que a algunos no les basta con su review y a veces es muy difícil darse cuenta de las cosas así que si quieren dense una vuelta por mi Facebook Juanita Arcoíris en esa página subiré cosas y noticias sobre actualizaciones de todos mis fics y cosas por el estilo también pronto empezare un concurso de dibujo a ver quién quiere entrar pero bueno si quieren saber de qué se trata dense una vuelta. **

**Sin más que decir por el momento nos vemos y recuerden ser felices porque el Yumikuri ya es CANNON OFICIALMENTE (Al fin: D).**


	4. Loca Navidad

**HOOOOOLAAA! Mis queridos lectores como les va en estas fiestas eh? Bueno quizás muchos quieran ahorcarme por no hacer saber nada de mi ni de esta historia por un rato perdón la verdad no hay excusa solo un secado de ideas completo, perdonen, pero bueno con la gran noticia de que ya voy a actualizar esta y otra historia que igual me han dado ganas de seguir actualizando quiero informarles que este igual pueden tomarlo como un especial de navidad o como un cuarto capítulo porque este y el otro los estaré subiendo por estos días pero mientras el siguiente aún está en un corto proceso creativo disfruten de este especial de navidad. Nos vemos abajo.**

Han pasado unos meses desde que Yui fue adoptada por Ymir y Christa y aunque han tenido sus conflictos y sus momentos felices, han sabido llevar este asunto de ser una familia bastante bien.

Yui a lo largo de los meses fue conociendo a todos los amigos y familiares de sus protectoras; Sasha por ejemplo es la madrina de la pequeña y casi su tía favorita pues siempre que va a su casa o viceversa se divierte mucho con ella haciendo travesuras (a Ymir principalmente) y comiendo dulces, también esta Connie que es el mejor amigo de Sasha ha estado constantemente en la vida de Yui como su niñero principalmente pues desde el pequeño incidente con el plumón permanente para evitar que Ymir sufriera un colapso nervioso él se ofreció para cuidar a la pequeña cuando fuera sumamente necesario, también están Jean y Marco una pareja de chicos muy peculiar también con dos pequeños niños que adoptaron, el niño más grande con 4 años de edad se llama Nico y la más pequeña con la misma edad que Yui se llama Morimura pero de cariño le dicen Mori, ambos niños son muy amigos de la pequeña y se ven muy seguido para jugar y cosas así, como por ejemplo hacerles la vida imposible a Jean y Ymir cuando Chista y Marco los dejan a cargo (como si no fuera suficiente con lo que sufre ya Ymir XD); También después de un tiempo sin saber que su hija había adoptado a una pequeña de la nada, los padres de Christa hicieron un pequeño viaje para conocer a la que sería su nieta de ahora en adelante y aunque al principio no les gustaba mucho la idea pronto se encariñaron con la pequeña y a pesar de no tener en muy buena estima a Ymir por técnicamente haberles robado a su pequeña Christa dieron su completo apoyo a la pequeña familia, Ymir por su parte llevo a Yui con su prima Nanaba que a su vez tiene por pareja a Petra y como toda buena prima y tía que es consiente y quiere mucho a Yui.

También está el "trio desastre" como los llama Ymir y no es que se la vivan metidos en problemas, bueno al menos no 2 de ellos y es una simple deducción darse cuenta que el mas impulsivo es Eren y su gran pasión por querer pertenecer al cuerpo de policía en donde la misma Ymir trabaja pero por desgracia hasta el momento no ha logrado pasar la prueba a pesar de haberlo intentado ya 2 veces con resultados caóticos y el encierro en ambos casos, en los cuales han tenido que intervenir su hermana Mikasa y su mejor amigo Armin para lograr que el moreno pudiera salir ileso y es que las cosas son así, Eren se mete en problemas, Mikasa pelea por él y Armin soluciona todo al final. Pero son buena gente a pesar de todo, como buenos amigos que son adoran a Yui a su forma, Mikasa cuida de ella y la protege, Armin le enseña sobre historias fantásticas del mundo en el que viven y Eren… bueno digamos que le transmite toda su pasión y devoción a la pequeña.

Y por último pero no menos importante están "Los Titanes" grupo al que Ymir pertenecía en su juventud por el tiempo en el conoció a Christa, pero no es lo que muchos podrían imaginar ellos no son una banda de criminales ni mucho menos simplemente es un nombre que les dieron por su imponente altura y cara ruda que la mayoría del grupo se cargaba, Annie por ser la más bajita igual se ganó el nombre de "Titán Femenina" por su mirada capaz de dejar helado a cualquiera y su tremenda fuerza y habilidad en artes marciales pero una vez que quitas su cara de malos amigos e intentas conocerla es una persona muy buena y comprensiva, Bertholdt el "Titán Colosal" es un gigante bastante bueno, amable, cariñoso y comprensivo pero a la vez muy nervioso, y por ultimo pero no menos aunque si un poco molesto para Ymir es Reiner su eterno rival y "Titán acorazado" no es que Ymir lo odie, en el fondo son y siempre serán buenos amigos pero una rivalidad nació en cuanto ambos le echaron la vista encima a Christa y claro con el resultado de que la misma escogió a la morena; Reiner hasta el día de hoy no ha dejado de intentar llevase a la pequeña rubia aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas son casi nulas con la pequeña Yui de por medio; Los 3 titanes aceptaron a la pequeña y le dieron la bienvenida al más puro estilo Titán, Annie al ver que la pequeña tenia talento y fuerza se convirtió en su instructora de artes marciales enseñándole todo lo que sabe y Yui se asegura de practicar todo lo que le enseñan usando a Ymir de saco de pruebas (pobre XD); Berth intenta hacer que Yui sea un poco más noble y amistosa ya que su carácter roñoso hace que no muchos niños quieran tenerla cerca, le recuerda mucho a Ymir cuando era niña y Reiner aunque se entristeció al principio aprendió a soportar el dolor de tener a la pequeña cerca y usar a la misma a su favor ayudándole a hacer pequeñas bromas a Ymir y después hacerse el inocente, también juega mucho con ella la saca a pasear y le consciente para quedar bien a los ojos de Christa pero a pesar de todo eso el adora a la pequeña y el hecho de que le diga "Pequeño Titán" la hace alguien de su familia también.

Al igual que el tiempo pasa también se aproxima la tan esperada fecha de Navidad y nuestra gran y bizarra familia no deja pasar estas fechas para estar un día con todos los que aman lejos del estrés del trabajo y las obligaciones que la vida nos deja, cada año hacen una gran fiesta entre todos y como es la primera Navidad que Yui pasa con ellos todos quieren que sea en grande, este año la fiesta será en la casa de Reiner, al ser un aclamado jugador de futbol americano le va bastante bien y su casa es lo bastante grande como para que tantas personas quepan ya todos los preparativos están listos, el pavo cortesía de Sasha esta asado y listo para ser devorado, los arreglos navideños puestos y hermosos dándole a la casa un toque navideño , el árbol enorme y bien decorado con los regalos listos para ser abiertos y solo queda disfrutar de todo esto en paz pero con lo loca que esta familia es no se esperen que todo será paz y tranquilidad, habrá de todo hoy peleas, risas, amor, pero sobre todo diversión.

-Christa ¿Enserio es necesario que me ponga tan elegante hoy?, digo, si es navidad pero ¿No es muy formal ir de traje?- Se queja Ymir mientras deja que su esposa le acomode el nudo de la corbata negra que trae puesta.

-Oh vamos amor no seas roñosa es un día muy importante Yui pasara su primer navidad con nosotras y tenemos que vernos bien para la ocasión, además ese esmoquin negro con la camisa roja y el cabello suelto te dan un aire muy sexy- le dice Christa a la morena con una sonrisa pícara.

-B-bien solo porque tú lo dices amor pero ¿Dónde está Yui? ¿Que no se supone que debemos salir a casa de Reiner en 20 minutos? yo no veo que este lista-

-Tranquila, ella sabe cambiarse sola es bastante lista lo olvidas solo termino de arreglarme y iré a ver qué tal le va- la sonrisa en la cara de Christa deja embobada por un momento a Ymir y es que ¿A quién no? Ymir le dio un rápido beso a Christa en los labios y la abrazo por la cintura –Tu tranquila, termina de arreglarte yo iré a ver que todo vaya bien con Yui que hoy quiero que las 2 se vean hermosas- la morena le dio una gran sonrisa a su amada.

-Bien pero si algo pasa llámame- Dijo Christa devolviéndole el abrazo a la pecosa

-Claro ya verás que cuando tu termines ese pequeño titán ya estará listo y esperándote en la puerta, no creo que quiera perderse sus regalos después de todo- Ymir beso la cabeza de Christa y Salió rumbo al cuarto de Yui conociendo a la pequeña iría con cuidado no quería que nada le golpeara la nariz después de todo; Al entrar se topó con una escena que nunca se imaginó ver, Yui estaba sentada sobre el piso intentando ponerse un bonito y abrigado pantalón blanco que combinaba con una playera de manga larga de color verde con un estampado de reno en el centro pero no lo conseguía y es que no se había dado cuenta que el botón del pantalón estaba abrochado así que pataleaba en una lucha que parecía imposible de ganar, Ymir sintió una inmensa ternura y gracia al ver la escena pero no sería tan mala como para quedarse ahí todo el día así que al fin entro del todo en el cuarto de la pequeña.

-Vaya vaya parece que alguien debe dejar de comer tantos dulces, mira lo gordita que estas así nunca entraras en tu pantalón, debería conseguirte un disfraz de santa después de todo la pansa ya la tienes- Ymir se arrodillo al lado de la pequeña quien al escuchar las burlas de la mayor se sonrojo un poco y volteo la vista para no verla después de todo era muy orgullosa.

- ya pequeño duende apresúrate y vístete tu mama no tarda en estar lista y de seguro Nico y Mori ya te están esperando, mira el pantalón sigue abrochado por eso no logras ponértelo- dejando un rato sus burlas de lado Ymir desabrocho el pantalón de la pequeña levantándola del piso y ayudándola a ponérselo –Listo ves no era tan difícil ahora vamos que ya tenemos que bajar- la morena estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una mano pequeña tomo su manga haciendo que volviera su vista

-Gracias- fue lo que la pequeña atino a decirle a la mayor con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Ymir primero se sorprendió un poco y una sonrisa de pura ternura lleno su rostro –De nada Yui- y así Ymir le revolvió el cabello a Yui de una forma paternal para después levantarse y tenderle una mano a la pequeña –Ahora vamos quiero ver lo hermosa que se ve tu madre cuando baje-

Sin más Yui sonrió y acepto la mano que Ymir le dio para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, aunque era muy lista igual es algo pequeña y se le dificulta bajar las escaleras ella sola así que al bajar lo hace más rápido de la mano de Ymir.

Después de unos minutos esperando en la sala de estar Christa finalmente avisa que esta lista para bajar y Ymir se apresura a ir al final de las escaleras para ver qué tal se ve al igual que Yui que espera ansiosa a su mama, Ymir ve que la pequeña esta igual o más entusiasmada que ella así que decide cargar a la niña para que pueda ver mejor cosa que a esta no le molesta y vuelve su vista a las escaleras.

Christa finalmente sale del cuarto y deja boquiabiertas a sus espectadoras, lleva un bonito vestido rojo que resalta su figura con unos tacones rojos y un collar de cuentas también rojas, lleva su cabello recogido en un pequeño mono y su fleco tiene un pequeño broche dorado que Ymir le regalo haciendo que sus hermosos ojos resalten con el poco maquillaje que lleva, en conclusión esta hermosa y no pasara desapercibido por nadie ese hecho.

Cuando está por terminar de bajar las escaleras Ymir sale de su asombro y le tiende el brazo libre que tiene –Woow estas hermosa- le dice cuando se pone en frente de ella y sin soltar su mano.

-Mami estas muy bonita- le dice la pequeña Yui aun en brazos de Ymir.

-Gracias ustedes también se ven bien, pero Ymir cierra la boca por favor que casi estas babeando- Christa tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara al momento de decir esto.

-¿Ehh? Ah sí perdón, ujum ¿Listas para irnos?- Ymir estaba un poco sonrojada pero que podía hacer Christa estaba preciosa y no había podido evitarlo.

-Sí, solo hay que ponernos los abrigos que afuera está haciendo frio, no me gustaría que nos enfermáramos-

-Jamás dejaría que eso pase mi querida diosa- Ymir aun con una sonrisa en su cara bajo a Yui al piso y le ayudo a ponerse un abrigo una bufanda y sus guantes para que no tuviera frio, después ayudo a Christa a ponerse una gabardina bastante cálida y por ultimo ella se puso también su abrigo le tendió el brazo a Christa y le dio la mano a Yui para al fin salir de casa rumbo a la gran fiesta de navidad como toda una familia.

Después de un pequeño viaje en auto nuestra querida familia por fin esta en casa de su amigo Reiner y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las locuras empiecen a ocurrir.

Al momento de tocar la puerta un hombre alto y rubio abre la puerta con una enorme sonrisa al ver quien había llegado – ¡Christa, Yui pasen las estábamos esperando! Ah hola Ymir-

-Reiner, ¿eres tan atento siempre?- pregunto Ymir con sarcasmo.

-¿Que puedo decirte? estas fechas lo ameritan- contesto el rubio también con sarcasmo, claramente su intención era hacer que Ymir se molestara pero la morena no perdería tan fácil tenía un as bajo la manga y ni siquiera Reiner se lo esperaba.

-Bueno si me disculpas tengo que ayudarle a mi ESPOSA a quitarse el abrigo que aquí si hace calor- y tal como había dicho la morena ayudo a Christa a quitarse su abrigo que hasta ahora había cubierto el hermoso vestido que traía puesto.

Reiner al ver lo hermosa que se veía Christa se quedó boquiabierto y más al ver que Ymir tomaba por la cintura a Christa atrayéndola a su cuerpo en un abrazo y le dirigía una mirada de victoria total –Ahora Reiner con tu permiso iremos a saludar a los demás-

Reiner al ver que Christa agitaba su mano suavemente hacia el con una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa se quedó completamente helado, Ymir le había ganado esta vez pero ya vería como desquitarse después de todas formas la noche es joven y trae consigo muchas oportunidades.

-Ymir no debiste hacer eso, ya sabes que no me gusta que pelees- le reprocho en voz baja a la morena

-Por Dios Christa, tú viste como me trato, además no me vayas a decir que tú no encontraste graciosa su cara- se defendió Ymir aun con una sonrisa de victoria

-Bien pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Te lo prometo-

Nanaba al ver que su querida prima había llegado se levantó de su asiento a recibir a toda la familia junto a su novia y querida amiga de Christa, Petra Ral.

-Ymir, Christa, Yui que bueno que ya estén aquí-

-Lo mismo digo Nanaba- Dijo la morena estrechándole la mano a su prima –Petra te ves bastante linda-

-Gracias Ymir- agradeció Petra un poco ruborizada, al ver este gesto de enorme generosidad hacia su novia, Nanaba la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo algo protector.

Ymir claramente se dio cuenta de esto y obviamente le causo mucha gracia el poner celosa a su prima –Eh tranquila, que no quiero quitártela, por si no lo has notado yo ya estoy casada y con una hija encima, si quisiera andar detrás de tu novia al menos intentaría otras cosas ¿No crees?-

Nanaba y Christa ya no sabían si pelear o reírse, Yui no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba y Petra quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Bueno creo que debemos seguir saludando a los demás no queremos ser groseras y de seguro Yui ya quiere ir a jugar con los otros niños ¿Verdad que si Yui?- Christa al fin pudo recuperarse y salvar la situación tan rara que se había creado.

-Siii adiós tía- y así las tres se fueron dejando a Nanaba y petra algo atontadas

Ya un rato después de haber saludado a todos los que estuvieran presentes y de que los niños al fin se hayan puesto a jugar la fiesta empezó y se preguntaran como y la respuesta es muy simple un rato después de llegar Connie dijo que todo estaba muy aburrido así que sacando una caja de fuegos artificiales de Dios sabe dónde incito a todos a que salieran a encenderlos para divertirse antes de que estuviera lista la cena y así lo hicieron los niños tenían pequeñas bengalas luminosas que encendieron con ayuda de sus respectivos padres y claro con su supervisión y Reiner no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad tomo un cohete que cuando era encendido seguía a las personas y llamo a Ymir a que lo encendiera con el pretexto que el ya no tenía cerillos y así de mala gana la misma morena acepto pero el plan fallo pues el pequeño artefacto salió disparado hacia donde estaban Annie y Mikasa a muy pocos metros; el susto que ambas peleadoras se llevaron fue tal que se subieron a un árbol con tal de evitar ser alcanzadas, varios estaban que no aguantaban la risa al ver a las más serias del grupo con una cara de susto tremenda y otros ya no sabían dónde esconderse para no ser alcanzados por la furia de ambas chicas

Ymir por ejemplo con una cara de no me lo creo aprovecho y lentamente retrocedió sin dejar de ver hacia donde estaban ambas chicas y mientras caminaba hacia atrás tomo a Christa y a Yui y se escondió con ellas tras un pequeño árbol para evitar que algo les pasara

Reiner ya no sabía hacia donde correr por la cara que tenían ambas chicas se veía que iban a matarlo y no era para menos el casi les quema los pies, eso sin mencionar el tremendo ridículo que las hizo pasar; ambas habían bajado y no veían otra cosa que no fuera el, los demás ya podían ir rezando por su pobre alma.

Cuando ambas chicas estaban por golpear a Reiner un par de bolas de nieve las detuvieron en seco y es que Berth y Eren decidieron intervenir dándole a Reiner la perfecta distracción para escapar y empezando una guerra de bolas de nieve en la que todos participaron y al final el pobre Reiner no se salvó del todo pues termino con nieve en lugares en los que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Al fin llegó la hora de la cena y con esta el tan esperado brindis que Armin empezó

-Bueno esta vez quiero brindar por que todos tengamos salud y que a pesar de todo sigamos unidos como familia-

-Yo quiero brindar por toda esta rica comida- grito Sasha poniendo más atención en la comida que en otra cosa

-Y yo porque gracias a Sasha nunca tenemos recalentado- bromeo Connie a lo que todos rieron

-Yo quiero brindar por mi novia y porque siga conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo Nanaba algo ruborizada y abrazando a Petra cosa que hizo que todos hicieran un ruido de ternura

-Ohh gracias Nanaba, te amo- la pequeña le dio un tierno beso a la más alta y Nanaba la soltó arrodillándose frente a ella y sacando una pequeña caja negra de su pantalón

-Yo también te amo Petra y mucho, por eso quiero pedirte hoy frente a todos nuestros amigos que estés conmigo siempre- Nanaba al fin abrió la pequeña caja y en su interior había un anillo con un diamante en medio -¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

Petra estaba que quería llorar de felicidad nunca se esperó que este momento llegarías

-Si Nanaba, si quiero casarme contigo- Petra se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia y esta se levantó cargando a su ahora prometida como si fuera una princesa

Por su parte todos los demás aplaudían a la pareja algunos gritaban de felicidad, incluso los pequeños aplaudían a sus tias

-¡HEYYY YA DALE SU BESITO!- Eren grito y todos se rieron pero eso fue exactamente lo que ambas chicas hicieron se besaron lo mas tierna y empalagosamente posible

-A ver prima ya tranquila te la comes después tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo- Ymir empezó a hacer pequeñas bromas dejando a la pareja algo sonrojada pero que se le iba a hacer asi era ella

-Bueno a ver ya dejando de lado todas las broma, esta navidad quiero darles las gracias por estar siempre como mi familia, gracias por hacernos reír con sus idioteces y por sobre todo gracias por aceptar a este pequeño demonio que está al lado mío- dijo Ymir señalando a Yui –Aunque a veces quiera matarme la quiero mucho a ella y a mi bella esposa Christa, ellas son las mujeres que le dan sentido a mi vida y sin ellas no sé qué sería de mí y bueno como ya los estoy aburriendo y quiero comer ya antes de que la chica patata se lo coma todo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

-FELIZ NAVIDAD-

Todos brindaron y pasaron su navidad a lo grande, cenaron, se hicieron bromas , también hubo momento para los regalos, todos estaban felices como lo que eran una familia y para darle fin a tan especial fiesta Connie encendió fuegos artificiales que iluminaron el cielo lleno de estrellas y si su navidad era así el año nuevo seria enserio una locura.

**Bueno mis amigos lectores aquí esta esté capítulo de navidad de mi para ustedes este es mi regalo atrasado jeje perdón se me fue el tiempo por eso quise hacerlo un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro y bueno ojala se la hayan pasado de lo más genial esta navidad y recuerden en año nuevo no pasarse que si no amanecen hasta san juan de la perdida bueno nos vemos luego y recuerden que cada ver que alguien lee mi historia y no deja rewiew un unicornio bebe muere de tristeza así que salven unicornios **

**ADIOSITO!**


	5. Campamento del terror parte 1

**Hola aquí yo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de este fic que me tiene muy divertida, la verdad hasta ahora el fic ha sido bien recibido y pese a ser una de mis primeras historias me la estoy pasando bastante bien escribiéndola y perdón por la tardanza jeje ya se los compensare después. Sin más por el momento disfruten su lectura, nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer: SNK no me pertenece, si así fuera yo sería odiada y amada por todos T-T**

Capítulo 5: El campamento de terror-parte 1

-No pienso ir- Decía una morena de altura irritada con los brazos cruzados mientras estaba sentada en el sofá que tenían frente al televisor.

-Ymir no seas así, Marco nos invitó a todas a pasar un fin de semana de campamento entre familias ¿No entiendo por qué eres tan terca y no quieres ir?- Christa estaba sentada al lado de la morena intentando convencerla de que su terquedad era peor que los berrinches de Yui.

-Christa me estas pidiendo que vayamos a suicidarnos en el bosque con el cara de caballo, pequitas y los dos pequeños secuaces de Yui y aun encima me estas pidiendo que sea todo el fin de semana- Ymir empezó a subir un poco más la voz haciendo notar aún más su sarcasmo.

-Ymir no seas necia no va a pasarte nada haya, además, ya casi aprendes a dominar por completo la personalidad de Yui y por ende sus travesuras no creo que pueda hacerte algo estando haya, tendrá mucho que explorar- La rubia estaba recalcando su punto de vista y hasta ahora llevaba las de ganar.

-¿Y qué tal si se los come un oso?-

-No creo que pase y si ese fuera el caso tu nos rescatarías ¿no?-

-Christa soy policía no guardabosques ahí nunca te enseñan a combatir osos personas si pero osos no-

-Ymir, tu y yo sabemos que eres de la elite especial sabes manejarte contra osos lobos y demás animales salvajes o acaso ya olvidaste que siempre los llevaban a entrenar en el bosque por quien sabe cuántos días- Christa al ver que su esposa se quedaba meditando que decir esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, sabía que esta discusión acabaría pronto.

Yui por su parte estaba en su cuarto hasta que escucho como sus "padres" hablaban sobre algo más alto de lo normal así que bajo las escaleras para encontrarlas a ambas en otra de sus discusiones que sabía que Ymir no ganaría, siempre se repetía lo mismo; Ymir se ponía terca y no quería hacer las cosas, Christa hablaba con ella, empezaba una pequeña discusión, Ymir cedía a los deseos de su amada rubia y terminaban haciendo lo que la rubia quería, algo típico por así decirlo. Eso no quita que Yui sea una pequeña aun, con ganas de descubrir todo lo que hubiera a su alrededor y quisiera ir a donde se armaba tanto alboroto así que mientras Ymir pensaba una buena excusa para evitar su pequeño viaje Yui se acercó a Christa y se sentó en su regazo atenta a todo lo que pasara.

-¿Y si Slenderman se las lleva?- Ymir no pensó mucho sus palabras en ese momento y justamente esas fueron su primer error del día.

Yui al escuchar ese nombre se asustó como pocas veces lo hacia el que fuera pequeña no quitaba el hecho de que fuera lista y recordara que en una de las veces que su tío Jean vino a visitarlos con sus primos Nico y Mori cuando Christa no estaba les habían puesto unos videos en internet sobre ese mismo personaje terrorífico de aspecto elegante y macabro a la vez.

-Ymir ¿Por qué Yui se asustó al escuchar ese nombre si no sabe de quién se trata?- Christa obviamente se dio cuenta de cómo reacciono la pequeña y todo apuntaba a que la morena tenía algo que ver.

Ymir empezó a sudar frio cavo sola su tumba ya podía irle diciendo hola al gran jebus que tanto mencionaban en la televisión pero al que nunca le rezaba.

-Eh este… ¿Porque es popular?- Y con eso acabo de ponerse sus flores y su veladora ella sola, ya podía imaginarse su funeral con todos sus amigos tristes y Reiner ansioso por querer bailar sobre su tumba y ligarse a su esposa, y ahí la lápida con una inscripción así "aquí yace la pobre Ymir amada y odiada por todos gran esposa y horrible padre sus últimas palabras fueron: ¡REINER CABRON ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA!" Si el mejor funeral pensó la desdichada morena.

-Ymir si no vas con nosotras al campamento te juro que te hare dormir afuera en la casa del perro por lo que te queda de vida- Christa con su peculiar forma de enojarse y hablar con una voz que espantaría hasta al mismísimo satanás no era buena señal.

-Pero no tenemos perro- A estas alturas Ymir mejor debería haberse quedado callada en vez de tentar más a la poca suerte que le quedaba.

-Pues vas y compras uno y le compras una casa para que duermas ahí- Ahora si la paciencia de la rubia se había acabado.

-no lo harías tú me amas demasiado- Ymir intento ponerle un giro a las cosas con esa frase y su sonrisa sexy pero al ver que Christa solo volteaba a verla con una sonrisa macabra se le borro todo rastro de broma de la cara.

/ESA MISMA NOCHE/

-Christa… amor déjame entrar hace mucho frio aquí afuera…. y no hay casa de perro donde dormir por favor te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer- Ymir tocaba repetidamente la puerta trasera de la casa y tembleba de frio a la vez que abrazaba la almohada que la rubia le había lanzado a la cara antes de hecharla a patadas.

-No Ymir, tu sola te lo buscaste ahora te aguantas- Christa le grito por la ventana enojada y le lanzo un vil y maligno zapato como si de un perro de la calle se tratase –Ahora vete que quiero dormir- Y así sin más la autoritaria rubia apago las luces de la casa y cerro todas las ventanas con el seguro.

-Carajos y ahora qué hago- Ymir busco por todos lados pero no encontró por donde colarse a su propia casa; Sin duda si alguno de sus compañeros de la estación se entera que siendo de lo más elite no puede entrar a su propia casa perdería todo respeto que alguna vez se ganó.

Mientras Ymir se lamentaba su vecino Pedro que regresaba de pasear a su perro la diviso a lo lejos y le pareció extraño verla ahí –Hey Ymir ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?- Le hablo el hombre desde su cerca.

-¿Tu qué crees que hago? Salí a ver la luna con mi almohada porque me relaja. Ahora vete Pedro que estoy ocupada- Ymir le hizo una seña con su mano nada educada y se sentó en el pasto irritada.

-eh si no quieres hablar pues no, mendigos gringos ve a otro país decían son bien amables ahí decían; puras sandeces yo que te quería invitar unos tacos con salsita agua de Jamaica y toda la cosa pero ¿sabes qué? ¡PUDRETE MALDITA PECOSA LOCA!- Y así Pedro entro a su casa cerrando de un golpe la puerta y dejando a Ymir shockeada.

-Después me disculpare con Pedro pero ahora tengo que entrar de alguna forma y contentar a Christa- Pensó la morena mientras se jalaba el cabello de la frustración –AAAAGH ojala tuviéramos un perro así entraría por la jodida puerta del condenado animal- la pecosa se lamentaba en silencio mientras se acostaba en el césped en posición fetal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Por su parte Christa se revolvía incomoda en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño por la falta de cierta pecosa arrogante a su lado, tenía que admitir que aunque la extrañaba como loca no iba a retractarse de su decisión de enseñarle una lección a Ymir ya era hora de enseñarle que ella también tenía su carácter y no todo lo iba a solucionar con esa sonrisa que hacía que se derritiera por dentro.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien hablando con Ymir en el patio y lo más disimulada que pudo se asomó por la ventana a ver que ocurría.

- Pedro que regresaba de pasear a su perro la diviso a lo lejos y le pareció extraño verla ahí –Hey Ymir ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?- Le hablo el hombre desde su cerca.

-¿Tu qué crees que hago? Salí a ver la luna con mi almohada porque me relaja. Ahora vete Pedro que estoy ocupada- Ymir le hizo una seña con su mano nada educada y se sentó en el pasto irritada.

-eh si no quieres hablar pues no, mendigos gringos ve a otro país decían son bien amables ahí decían; puras sandeces yo que te quería invitar unos tacos con salsita agua de Jamaica y toda la cosa pero ¿sabes qué? ¡PUDRETE MALDITA PECOSA LOCA!- Y así Pedro entro a su casa cerrando de un golpe la puerta y dejando a Ymir shockeada.

Christa inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano disminuyendo la risa que se apoderaba de ella; Ahora entendía por que la mayoría de los vecinos odiaban a Ymir pero nunca se lo habían saber al menos no directamente por miedo a que les rompiera el brazo o algo peor.

Sin dudas esa pecosa hacía de su vida toda una aventura pero aunque la amara con todo su diminuto ser no cedería hasta que se disculpara o hasta que hiciera otra idiotez que la lastimara como era su costumbre.

Estaba por volver a su cama cuando escucho uno leves golpes en la ventana cosa que obviamente la alarmo sabiendo que era imposible que eso pasara ya que estaba en un segundo piso, aun así se acercó lentamente a la ventana corrió un poco la cortina para divisar lo que era y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la misma pecosa que le robaba el corazón todos los días sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta y dándole una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa; Inmediatamente abrió la ventana permitiéndole así a la morena un mejor agarre pero aun sin dejarla subir completamente a la ventana.

-¡¿YMIR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse la más alta le tapó la boca con un dedo y tomo aire lo más que pudo empezando así su gran disculpa.

-Christa perdón por haberte hecho enojar no debí tratarte como lo hice soy muy idiota y egoísta al pensar que todo debe ser como a mí me gusta y sé que debo esforzarme más por estar con ustedes pero también tengo miedo de que algo me pase gracias a las idioteces que cometo y por mi trabajo que es muy arriesgado pero si lo hago es porque las amo a ti y a esa niña que aunque de una forma extraña y repentinas llego a nuestras vidas quiero darles un mundo seguro en el que vivir y ser felices porque las amo a las dos aunque me golpeen y me tengan peor que esclavo negro atado a la mesa, así que por favor perdóname y iré con ustedes más que feliz a ese renombrado campamento si es con el fin de verlas contentas a ustedes, y cuando lo digo es enserio por ustedes iría al mismísimo infierno y patearía al diablo en la bolas si eso es lo que quieren-

Ymir termino su larga disculpa y un pequeño silencio inundo el cuarto que para Ymir fue como una eternidad, pero después sintió como Christa se abalanzaba sobre ella besándola intensamente y dejándola completamente sonrojada y sorprendida haciendo que se soltara de la ventana y la gravedad hiciera lo suyo haciéndola caer sobre unos grandes rosales que ella misma había plantado a petición de su rubia cuando habían comprado la casa.

-¡CARAJOS, CHRISTA TRAE UNA PALA ALCOHOL Y UNAS PINZAS ESTOY LLENA DE ESPINAS AHAY ME DUELE CORRE QUE ME DESANGRO!- Ymir corría histérica por todos lados tratando de quitarse las espinas de encima pero solo logrando que se clavaran más y haciéndola soltar un montón de maldiciones.

Christa solo se alcanzó a reír de como esa morena arreglaba las cosas de esa forma única que la había hecho enamorarse de ella desde un principio.

-¿Para qué quieres la pala Ymir?- le pregunto la rubia antes de ayudar a su esposa.

-¡PARA MATAR A PEDRO QUE EL TIENE LA CULPA POR NO HABERME PRESTADO SU ESCALERA!-

Y ASI Ymir termino como momia, Pedro se defendió de Ymir con sus tacos llenos de salsa y Christa feliz porque había logrado convencer al amor de su vida de salir en familia.

Sin duda ese sería un gran campamento.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**He vuelto y tengo tacos jajajajaja ok no. Perdón por la tardanza pero bueeno he vueltoooo y con más inspiración que nunca perdón por tardar tuve que hacer milagros para recuperar este episodio y hoy en un día de lluvia al fin mi computadora coopero y todos los astros se alinearon para tener un momento de tranquilidad para poder escribir y ese es el resultado, quiero agradecerles en especial a dos personitas que hacen que esta gran historia siga así como va Kirito tu cara de asombro al leer mis borradores es genial y tus comentarios me matan de risa si las 2 escribiéramos una historia juntas ardería el mundo XD**

**Meme perdón por hacerte enojar dejándote en suspenso y hacerte bromas con los borradores de mis otras historias pero es tan tentador jajajaja y tus reacciones lo valen pero ya no lo hare porque si no me golpeas con mis escritos (o tal vez si lo haga *risa macabra*)**

**O por cierto hay un par de frases de Homero de los Simpson que están escondidas en este cap. quien las encuentre se ganara un koala.**

**Ya pronto actualizare mi otra historia así que atentos que hare que esta vez valga la pena así que atentos que a petición de la patata kawai meteré algo de Yaoi en esa historia pero no tanto porque soy nueva en eso.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante una pregunta de mi para ustedes ¿les gustaría que esta historia fuera larga con capítulos más cortos o corta con capítulos más largos?**

**Dejen sus respuestas en los Rewiew nos vemos pronto patatas locas chao!**


End file.
